Maybe, some day
by Bullyfan2
Summary: How is love in Bullworth Academy? This Fanfict teaches us the story of a couple, and two friends, it happens that one of them don't know that the other is in love with him.Pete/OC
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfict I hope you like

Maybe, some day

I saw him this morning he looked so handsome, my heart beat fast, it shows my admiration for him. We looked and looked his deep eyes, his lips. Mandy suddenly next to me and tells me the futility of attempting to establish a conversation with him. The bell rang to signal the beginning of classes in the morning, an hour and a half with my bad boy. To the left of Jimmy was Mandy, to make me angry sends little notes, winks and kisses ... She knows I'm in love with him, but never really together. Class finished and my pulse returned to normal when I realized that Jimmy was away. Alli at the exit was my best friend, Bucky, as always gave me a cheerful greeting, and he smiled, I could see the aircraft. We went to the cafeteria, at the time were Earnest, Melvin, Fatty and Algie, were talking about the classes. Bucky and I sat at the table just a little separated, then get my prince charming, just with Zoe, holding hands and sitting a few tables further away.

Maybe some day ... Jimmy and I are together.

Prologue  
Would you like it? Soon I'll write the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

I remember those horrible words that said me Bucky:''Forget Jimmy is an idiot, just is with the girls in both appearance''. Everyone in this school says the same thing about Jimmy, but I know he has something, he is the only one who made me dream, makes the only stop thinking in their kisses by teachers do not know that I can think of, I was an outstanding girl, but since I'm in love with him as absent.

I don't know why, Ted call him potato head, that I hear in the stands when I went to a cheerleader test and at that moment I realized what bothered me insulted him, thinking how handsome he is, since he grew his hair and to a ridge, he looked so good.

Suddenly I heard again the words of Bucky''Do not waste your time trying to please Jimmy, you would be wasting time and brain''but deep I hear''I love Jimmy, I love Jimmy....'' I allways hear that .

My heart has not recovered from when I ordered a pen in English class, and brushed my hand, I could feel its heat. Now I go to the girls dorm to take a shower and go to the observatory. I went to the room to get a clean uniform, I waited to find my room as usual, but ... I expected to find a bouquet of roses and a letter on my desk.

''Dear Beatrice:

I keep thinking of you, your great intelligence, your see you mourn, and I write this letter so you know it will always be here for you, tell me your troubles, and you know you can always count on me.

Kisses from your secret admirer ...''

That left me open-mouthed ...

I hope you liked it and write little behind chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, chapter 3, here goes ...

''Wow ... I do not believe ... Be''said me Michelle she is the new, and incredibly I had befriended with her. She called Be to not say the full name,because according she is a pain,''Can you imagine ?...''

''DoesI imagine?''I said without taking my eye of the letter.

''Sometimes you are little silly ....¿ can you imagine ... has written is who a person that you and I know?...''

''You really are stupid ... already there are rumors that Jimmy and Zoe have broken ... Jimmy but if he wanted to date someone ... Would not be me ... "

''Be...One of the things I learned in my hometown, New York, is that sometimes, dreams come true''she said and gave me a small smile, I Doubt with mud,''Ok, I learned of a film, which is in these times, to New York this topsy-turvy''

''But...Michie this is the real life, not a film''I said a little sad.

''But maybe...''

* * *

''Why you did that?''he said angry.

''Because I had to tell her what I felt, before they go with another''I said

''It really when your ex finds out, you'll head off''

* * *

''What if it's Bucky?''she said seriously.

''Why Bucky was going to write this letter?''I said confused.

''Hey are you blind and deaf? Incredible if you dosn't know that he is in love with you'' said me very seriously.

''I will leave the record straight,he knows I'm in love with Jimmy.''

''But Jimmy, leave you the things clear to you, why not go with Bucky until Jimmy is a kind of attraction to you, imagine, maybe Bucky it's fun''

''Ok, we do a deal, I go with Bucky until we know who wrote the letter, if it was Bucky who wrote it, it will continue going out with him, whether it was Jimmy I broken with Bucky and I start a relationship with Jimmy, if it was someone else,I follow with Bucky''

''How savege can you be...''

* * *

And. .. this was chapter 3, soon very soon write the chapter 4 ....


	4. Capítulo 4

Ok ... Chapter 4, here's ...  
''Vibrant in our thoughts,  
the projection of images  
we draw the fantasies,  
next to that person lost  
with time and distance''

He could not, could not go with Bucky, because in my mind is Jimmy, the boy who had left me a punk redhead named Zoe. Bucky habeas If I do not feel the same as with Jimmy kisses, lose that feeling of flying.

I've often thought about telling Michelle to remove the part of the offer that I go out with Bucky, the feelings for Jimmy are very strong.

I had a dream that Jimmy feels the same as me, and it was beautiful, but ... I awoke to the sound of a discussion between the Melody and Karen ... I had wanted to avoid wake of that beautiful dream.

I got up at 7:00, something not very common in my day to day, I always woke up at 8:00, but for an hour nothing happens. Miss Peabody was going through my room at that moment, his face ... she looks at me like a criminal, as if he doubted me. I sat on the couch small room which ended up in the hallway. I think of Jimmy, in the dream, one of the best dreams I've had.

* * *

''How could you do this to me?''she looks angry ... sorry ... she is angry, why worry so much if we have broken?, at that time had geese to scream and run, was under great pressure, the course has finished and the ball was ... the long awaited dancing, and many girls have asked me, and not to do ...'' Hey are you on earth? Helloooo?''she gave a signal to see if it was active, and no, not me, I thought of Beatrice ... she is a nerd, unpopular, I'm on the table, but still felt depressed, not whether the letter has been some impact, I hope that if ...

* * *

''We made a deal, you can not do,''said Michie ...  
''But ... feelings are too strong for Jimmy, and it would be too wild if it was Jimmy who wrote the letter, and let Bucky''  
''You have a little girl razón''dijo black hair with one hand on his chin, thinking''quite right.''

Chapter 5 soon ...;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ...

I come home a little tired, there was my brother, sitting in the living room, playing the console. He is older than me, is in the final year of university, but seemed a child of ten years, is a brat, he is the only one who knows I'm in love with Jim.  
Try closing the door quietly and go to my room quickly, but it was useless, Jet, it is thus that they called my brother, the brat universitary, retirement, eyes on the TV screen, and giving me a big smile.

''How are you my sister?''he askes me laughing.

''Fine''I said a little annoyed

''And.... how are Jimmy? jajajaj''se laughed hysterically, I just gave him an annoyed look, until I remembered the letter and possibly may be the one to have written, and gave her a proud smile.  
''Very well, maybe he wrote a letter for me'Isaid pulling the letter from my pocket, that work to stop from laughing.

''Wow, my sister has a boyfriend ... jajaj''he laughed, coming up to me, and get the letter in hand, and reading it curious''Ohh, a secret admirer, and apart the letter what leave you?''he asked seriously.

''A bouquet of red roses,'' I said softly, with a dreamy voice showing my love and tenderness  
''Ammm''and gave me the letter and sat down again to the sofa, and continued reading.

I went quietly to my room, I approached the desk and leave the card, then I went to bed, and sat on the edge and I stare at a bulletin board with pictures of me and my friends, and Jimmy's yearbook picture beside a heart. There were many pictures of me and Bucky together, then I thought''has been my friend all this time and he didn't tell me .... why do not you tell me at the end of year dance? where we have been together as friends. We had never kissed, or danced romantically in the end was my friend ...''

I woke up in my bed at 8:00 and had to come to chemistry class at 09:00. Today was the chemistry class I most wanted to go today to laboratory partners, and possibly touch me with Jimmy, My Jimmy.  
I grabbed my bike and pedal faster to reach at the ... if it arrives on time, it was a shame to get to class at 07:00, my alarm clock was ahead, so I sat on a bench next to the stairs to the school and my heart beat faster when James sat next to me, and stare at the sky.

"Beautiful day,ehh?''He said giving a smile, while looking at the sky.

''Yes, is a nice day,'' I said giving a small smile.

''My father, said he knows that if it is a good day at 07:00, already appears to be foolish but he was very intelligent''.

''What is your father?''I said with a curious tone.

''He died when I was 10 years and then my mother began to marry, and could not bear it, because it seems that does not care, so I went back a rebel, and so I have made so many schools, "And your parents ? ..

''Well ... ... my father is a doctor of the army, and my mother was a nurse, and then fell in love and married shortly after my brother had, Jet, and a few years after me ... . that's my family.

''I envy you, you're smart, and have a beautiful family , while my family is separated''

''... But you already here, in Bullworth, respect you, everybody insult me and you are ... handsome''at that moment I was red like a tomato''and popular, and you get a Tons of girls behind you, and I haven't even a blind''said sadly.

''But that does not matter, the only thing that will help you in life is intelligence, and affection, but what if a girl is behind me, and be popular''I never heard such profound words from his mouth I killed all a philosopher ... then I realized I was right, was very fortunate to have this mind, although half had asked of thinking in the new philosopher Hopkins ...'' that have not help me race''

''Do you know Jimmy?''Is quite right'' then I felt his arm around my shoulders, and I blushed.

''Well, I'm going to chemistry class , are 5 minutes, would you come?''He said, and I stared.

''Ahh, yes'' .... and get up quickly.

''Well today I will do lab partners, mmmm, let's me see ...'' said Dr. Watts, taking a book,''Mandy Wiles y. ... Sheldon Thompson, Eunice Pound y... Ivan Alexander, Melody Adams y. .. Pedro de la Hoya, Beatrice Trudeau''and finally the news I had waited so long ... I cross fingers ....''''James Hopkins'' try to hide my happiness, but .... JIMMYYYYY ...

And this .... Chapter Five in the next chapter we will know the which is the opinion of Jimmy, and maybe who wrote the letter....;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ... ... I've thought it ... I will not say who wrote the letter yet ... trying to do something that nobody expected ... but no ...

Heat and cold ... I do not know what I felt ... the window was open ... and I saw the first ray of sunshine in Bullworth Academy, was the first time I smiled at this school, in my eight years of study at this academy had never smiled... either because since I came to this place, Mandy was already here , and was as intimidating as it is now. Since I arrived I was destined to be the head of the cheerleaders, so cute, so charismatic, laughs at people who thought it was inferior to her, especially me, as someone who no one cares. At that time, I was lost, was only eight years and had reached here, and I was not as pretty, nor as charismatic, he was not popular for older students, I was a four-eyed, until I met the group of nerds, a group of intelligent people, and also met my best friend, Bucky, and introduced me to his friends the current group of nerds. When I was thirteen did not change anything, and I remember that day when I wake up, went to the bathroom, I look in the mirror y. .. And he had herpes on my lips. Days passed and I started to get acne, and people laughed at me, not stand and I focus on my dream of going to medical school, so until I was fifteen, in the middle of autumn came Again, Jimmy Hopkins. When I arrive, I thought it was stupid, a stupid person who does not understand anything, it was a dandy, until I recover my lab notes, Mandy cabinet, and can leverage their sensitivity, things got more intense when you get my daily and I was worried all night if they had read. And now, what was the most popular guy in school and have all the girls behind him, on the ridge that everything is black, fits very well. Originally I wanted to admit it, but I'm in love with Jim, was obsessed with him, well I knew from the start.

I got up and went to the bathroom, I look in the mirror, and had no glasses, I was more beautiful than the truth is that I am beautiful, and I am sure, very sure that Jimmy and I were never together, but the hope is one thing he never lost. I took the ponytail I went to my room to change, we take a look at Michie, amused me she had a black mask and clutching a pillow, and with the bangs covering his eyes, and I would like to be as she is beautiful, dark brown hair, intense brown eyes and lips or how fat or thin, looked like a top model and sometimes I wonder how we are friends, it seems more a friend of Mandy that of me, but not always be friends after he insulted Mandy.  
I left the residence for girls, and went to the library, by the way, I pause to Jim, had the beauty of the morning, and then I remembered that today touched chemistry early, and was going to be with him , he liked me to take classes. When I was face to face, greeted me as a friend, and I got red.

"Good morning,''he greeted me with a smile, it was difficult to see that in the''  
"Well, as usual Today was going to chemistry class?''I Said curious expecting a yes answer.  
- Of course, as my notes, I have to go, so I have as a professional partner, "he said, then I turned as red as a tomato, he had called me professional.  
- Well ... I'm not that professional, anyway if I go to medical school have to study hard, "I said looking down.  
- Hey You okay? What are red ...- said, trying to find my eye: "Well, we will start the class I'm leaving", he said, through my right and go straight to the main building.

Chapter 6 ... and 7 ... inspiration when I come ... comments please;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 but I've taken inspiration, vanished completely, well here it is ...

* * *

Chemical class, 09:00 am, table of elements ... once again ... but something more Jimmy all takes a bit of humor, people think it is an unpleasant. He was all class making comments about how boring it was to the periodic table,again and again, made me laugh when he imitated Mr Watts,''Gold, Silver, Copper, Blblablablabla''making a funny face.

After school Jimmy grabbed my arm strength, but without hurting me, and he take me along the wall.  
''Are you coming for a drink to Old Bullworth Vale? Or are too busy, surgeon?''He said with a smile, I wore blush, and then I realized that I liked Jimmy a lot more smiling, had a very nice smile ... Why do not you smile more than once in a while?.  
''Emmm yes'' could not say no to a smile of Jimmy.

Jim told me to wait at the door of the academy, for a moment I thought I was going to camp, but soon came with a scooter and a black helmet.  
''Here, put the helmet, the police is a pain''said me holding the object.  
We immediately in the coffee,next Aquaberry , and we sat in the first table saw, he sediment the chair, and sat in front of me.

''Well ... we have to do the work for chemistry, when do we start?''He asked.  
''Mmm, yes, but we have to choose the theme''I want to talk about another subject, was with Jimmy, had to be funny, and the last thing I wanted was to talk about the kind of quemistry''Heard ... the rumors about your and Zoe is a lie right?''expected him to say it's true that they have broken, I do not like being so bad, but I like Jimmy.  
''What have we broken?, Unfortunately yes, I think that we were not prepared to be partners, but we're friends, just that''  
''Ammm''it seemed that nothing had time ... but were 17:30 pm''Wow , what time is, I think I have to go to my home''Jimmy withdrew the light of coffee.  
''You want me with you?''Questions raised, I just stare at him  
''Oh, well''I get up quickly.  
We walked through the residential area of Old Bullworth Vale, the evening was quiet, good weather, no problem. We reached a normal house through the area with a large garden, a porch with lights at the sides of the door, and a large window overlooking a street view, this is my house.  
''Stop, my father can not see you''I said putting my hand on Jimmy's chest.  
''What?, Why?''Jimmy asked me a little surprised.  
Well''are very hard, and .. do not want to lose her little girl, believe that kids today are ... some suckers, and they can hurt me'' looking straight into his eyes, eyes that I loved them.  
''But,Beatrice I never gonna hurt you, you're one of my best friends, and your parents ... well ... not, but you know that I am very defensive, and what they say your father does not bother me, and somewhere we ...'' said closing his eyes, giving the feeling of reflection, I expected the rest, then opened his eyes looking to mine'' the work of chemistry''I was a little disappointed.  
''Well bye''said looking down.  
''Goodbye''and something unexpected happened, gave me a kiss on the cheek, then turned and ran, he perishes in a hurry.  
I was surprised and quite happy. Into my home, my mother went to the room with a tray of meatloaf.  
''Hi sweetie, how about the classes? Hope that you find approved, once again,''said my mother, with a proud smile as he does not know is that I'm in love ... at my age ...  
''Hi mama, if the classes went well, and .. how is it that you did meatloaf at this time of year?''Said looking at the tray, I never liked meatloaf.  
''I'm bored and prepare this, and what most hope is that I tell the truth,''she said with a serious gaze, and angry, did not know what he meant.  
''What do you mean mom?, I have not done anything,''said a little nervous, was the most distressing situation of my life.  
''Come to the table and you tell us''quite furious, now came the most hated party, talk to my father, is quite hard and the last thing I want is a Sarmon.  
My father was sitting at the end of the table, seemed angry enough, I had a few gray hairs and wrinkles on the side of my eyes, my father beside Mr Crabblesnitch, the director is not bad, if you compare. The first girlfriend of my brother was at the beginning of the university and cost him tell dad.  
''Hi, baby sit,''I'm afraid, did not know it was all this''today I have talked to the director of the academy, your grades are bad, they say that these distracted, and nobody knows what happens you, and I want you to tell me,''he said with a robust tone and quite serious.  
''Ohh, no pope just that lately I'm very tired, you know sleepless nights studying, and I will head to another side''I belived already was safe and that everything is over, but had only begun.  
''Sure ... this morning missed English class, and your friend told me why''that call my atencion''Your friend call ... how was it called? Bucky! he said if you went with a boy called Jimmy Hopkins''I could not believe, betrayed by my best friend''Who is that Hopkins?.  
''My lab partner, and a friend''me lick lips nervious''we go to take a drink to discuss the chemical work, and I accompanied him home, it's all a gentleman''the words was braves.  
"A gentleman''?! Daughter, kids of today just looking for one thing .. sex! and that Jimmy will not be minus'' his voice to reach screaming, then fill me with courage.  
''You do not know Jimmy, is a good guy, just trying to know if you would know that is very polite, and a pretty, strong character guy''  
''Ohh, as is seen to be a compulsive liar, will fill the head of crap''my father had his hands to his head.  
''Dad!, I'm in love with Jimmy, and nobody is going to change, neither you or nobody'' fast-paced time, my father slapped me while my mother put her hand to her mouth to not mourn, I see my father in a rage, and ran to my room, I pull on the bed crying.

* * *

Two hours had passed and no one had touched my door to find out how I was, suddenly my phone Bucky, I hated was a fucking traitor, I will not pick up the phone is not going to talk anymore with him. The mark of my father's hand was still in my face, was a blow so painful feeling, but my feelings for Jimmy lingered in my heart and forever there would follow. Phone rang again, he thought it was Bucky, but now it was an unknown number, I took it with suspicion.  
''What if? "Who is ?''Said curious.  
''Hey Beatrice''I meet the voice''I'am Jimmy, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go tomorrow to the library to prepare the work of chemistry''spent a few minutes, and found the quiet to hear his voice,''Are you there? " 'asked the time.  
''Sure,I will be a pleasure'' and not remember the blow that ma had given my father, now only thought of Jimmy.  
'And. ..I have to talk to you about something ... we are tomorrow, pretty!''I blush to hear that word, Jimmy had told me pretty.  
Until tomorrow,''''I said with a dreamy tone.

* * *

Chapter 7 here it is, probably the longest I've written, and I have to say I'm Spanish so why such expressions.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 please comment

''Sunny Day in Bullworth, Vilma tell us a little of the picture.'' The television was on, Jet (my brother) was watching, or rather was looking at the presenter.  
I went to the kitchen for breakfast, just took a piece of toast and a cup of milk. The desire to fully spent time at breakfast time. Complete and went to my room to change clothes, take a quick look at the picture board at the photo of Jimmy.

Go down the stairs slowly, and then someone knocked at the door, went to open, was Michie who saw me gave me a hug, one of the characteristics of quality Michie was affectionate with his friends.

''Hello,Be''she said happy and excited, as usual in it.  
'Hello''gave him a shaky smile.  
''What's wrong with your face?'' she said a little confused, almost did not remember, the slap of my father, had left brand?  
''Oh, nothing,''a small problem clarification, Michelle just got serious.  
''That does not seem to be nothing, Who made you?''Told me quite worried I take turns his eyes to the ground, I seemed sad.  
''My father''said looking at it seriously.  
She just under the porch steps and followed the path out of the house, I ran to catch up.  
''Why?''Asked me while he placed me beside him.  
''I said I'm in love with Jimmy,''she just gave a little sad smile and look down.

We arrived at the school, and there was Jimmy talking to Petey, look at Michelle, was flushed, what happens?.  
''Good morning ladies''Jimmy told us a great smile ''Beatrice I have to say you one thing''not expected this, I got nervous, we depart a bit of Michelle and Petey''Sorry, I do not think I can to study the in the library '' take a great delusion.  
''Ahh, nothing happens, it will be another day,''he said, without mounting a drama.  
''I'm just busy this afternoon, tomorrow will be okay?''He said politely, as is customary in, at least with me if, well, actually just the last few days  
''Ok''hood''I have to go bye''I do not really want to go.

Michie and I went to music, I wonder what Jimmy and I were talking, but did not say anything that causes me a little angry. I was all kind of music drawing little cartoons of Jimmy and me together, and a big heart.  
Miss''Trudeau, this is not art class, if not''backing off my book, but it does not matter much, they are just scribbles.

We left class and went to the cafeteria food fight, I hated it.

''Today, we don't eat''said Michelle a little sad ''Hear, are you going to do something this afternoon?''Asked me curious.  
''No''bothered me say that, had a plan for this afternoon and had acabado''Why?''Ask.  
Petey''and I go to the carnival , are you aiming for?  
''You and Petey?''Ok ,Do you like Petey?''Michelle blushed and looked down.  
No.''.''Lied, telling the truth if you did not get red, and had told me in the eyes and not go looking down'', which will start another class''said me nervously.

16:01 pm, at the fair, an afternoon quite fun, especially when Petey trying to beat a bear for Michelle .... and then she tells me not like each other. The afternoon passed quite fast, everything was going well, when that fateful moment, the image did not expect to find Jimmy and Pinky .... walking together so loving ....

Chapter 8, Chapter 9 soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Michelle Pov

A romantic evening on the veranda of Bullworth, with the most incredible person in the world, Pete Kowalski, I know that is not the cutest boy in the world but is sweet and intelligent, something that most of the guys from the academy are not , even my ex, and quarterbacks were all cool, I know Pete is different. Beginning to get cold so I approached Peter, and I laid my head on his shoulder, I felt that he got nervous, and I turned away, I understand that is shy.

Pete Pov

The prettiest girl in school was next to me, whenever she was next to me made me nervous, she is a cheerleader and I an idiot, and a nobody. When I realized she had put her head on my shoulder and I started to get nervous. It seems that she had caught my nerves and stepped back, looked into my eyes for a few seconds, then turned his eyes to heaven.  
''You are different Pete''he said still staring at the sky, then looked at me and smile ''I have to go'' she standed up , so I got up to say good-bye.  
''Good ...''cut me a kiss, which lasted a few seconds, then separated.  
''Goodbye, Pete''and began walking up the path out of the balcony.

The next day

Michelle pov

''I kissed Pete last night,''I told to my best friend, Beatrice, I quickly looked surprised, then smiled.

''And then you said you didn't like''she said with a proud smile

''He's different ... and you know ... Well, let's change the subject, what are you after finding out that your crush was unable to study for dating a princess?''She looked at me rather sad .

''Don't remember'' what the ground looked too embarrassed.

''How are you freaks?''said a familiar voice belonged, was Mandy Wiles, the captain of the cheerleading squad, which I had been elected by a majority, not because she want ... fuck that, now have to hold that there is a girl prettier than her in the team, and she does not.

''I didn't know that the clubs speak, unless is Mandy''I said with a smile.

''At least I don't weighed 50 kg , COW''she said, then laughed it sounded musical.

''Michie Raisin her''said Beatrice, holding my arm, and looking down.

''This is not going with you metal mouth''

''Mandy don't overdo it, you're looking for''tighten the fists trying not to give him a slap

''What you're going to do? Beat me?''Began to laugh harder, people began to look us and whisper to each other, among them was Pete and Jim, I saw Peter worried, as Jimmy had arms crossed, then that Mandy realized with her hand on the cheek and slapped, and people were surprised, Beatrice had hit Mandy ...

''I'll kill you!''said and throw up Beatrice, and began to fight, I tried to separate them but it was impossible, Jimmy came running , he took Beatrice and I picked up Mandy, It was all over very quickly, I did not expect that of Beatrice. Now the two were in the office of the headmaster, I was sitting outside ... I felt someone was sitting next to me, was Pete.

''What slap gave Beatrice to Mandy, she deserved for being so bully ''he said.

''Yeah ... how about this?''

''Well...and you?''

''Oh... fine''  
''Well ... I was wondering if you wanted to come ... to the cinema with me,''he stammered.  
''Of course''I said quite happy''What time?''  
''At 20:00, I will find you at the girls dorm ''he said with a smile.  
''Okay, I'll be prepared''is his face lit up, and under the stairs, and out the door.  
''I do not know how you can like Pete''said a voice beside me, was Christy, who had overheard the conversation.  
''Well, yes, I like... something wrong?''  
''There is ... is that you are as a model and he is a bit ... basted''  
''He's not a basted , Ted if it's a basted ...''  
''But at least he is handsome ... Pete is a dwarf''  
''Well ... you're not going out with him''  
''Nothing,was just a board'' rose and went mad ... I hate these people.

20:00

I was in my room, getting ready, a fuchsia dress, short, with ruffles, hair in half tail, makeup, and a necklace my mother gave me before she died.  
''You look beautiful ''said a voice behind me, Miss Philips, today was watching the girls dorm.  
''Thanks''I said with a smile, approached me.  
''Who's the lucky guy?''  
''Peter Kowalski'' said while I put the dress.  
''It's very good student, but is a bit shy''  
''Yes''was a knock at the door, Mrs. Philips was to see who was, after a while wine  
''Michelle is Peter''  
'' Thank you Miss Philips''I said out the door, I heard something behind my backs  
'' Is Mrs not Miss''  
''Sure''

20:00

At doors of the cinema, Pete and I , and within minutes we entered, after deciding the film. The room was crowded, we sat back at all. The film was a real bore, but it happened fast. Then we went to walk on the beach, the sound of the waves was romantic, and they were a full of stars in the sky, took the hand of Pete, he got nervous.  
''Do not be nervous, Pete''I said without looking at him.  
''Is that you put me ... nervous, sure you've dated a lot of cute and cool guys, and sure you out with me of pity''was looking down.  
''Do not say that Pete, you're different from others but you're not a basted, and yes ... I went out with guys more handsome than you ... but you know Pete?''Looked''I do not change by any of them'' he looked surprised.  
''Why?''  
''Because I like you really, you know?'' have the shorter one kissed me ...'' I put my hand in his neck, after a few seconds we separated ''Wow ...''

Well ... chapter 9, had long without writing but I've finally written the Chapter 9, soon 10.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 there we go ...

Michelle Miller  
16 years old  
Born in New York  
Father: Anthony Miller, hates weaklings.  
Mother: Shannon Miller (Allen) hates that he burned the apple pie because he forgot to remove it ... because of the shopping channel  
Sisters: Shirley Miller: 20 years old, University of New England.  
Amy: 10 years old, Bullworth Academy

One morning, the birds sing and the sun rises, everything is wonderful, the color of the walls (pink) the desk ... ornery face of Mrs Peabody ... EVERYTHING. Michelle Miller is out of bed with a big smile, yes, they are 07:00 in the morning, and everybody would like to stay asleep in bed instead of going to class, but it is to see the dawn, a new day greet her...

Go to the bathroom, almost dancing, take your comb and combed her chestnut hair, look in the mirror and smiled back to her room ... shared with her best friend, Beatrice, whose eyes were half open, and devotes a smile, her friend did not understand what it meant that joy, sit in bed, gets up goes to the bathroom without glasses back into the room.

''What the hell's wrong with you'' for she was a normal day, another day of study at the library with his friends, and love a person that she will never have a relationship, and the best could tell Michelle to arrange the day was...

''I'm in love'' and began to laugh like a hysterical, crazy psychiatrist, Beatrice looked confused ... Pete.

''That means that the appointment with you Petey was pretty good ... is not it?''The only thing I answered her friend was a laugh''What happened?''Michelle was shot in her bed , watching back with a dreamy smile, and romantic, a lover's gaze.

''It's the most amazing guy in the all world'' and was...

''What is Pete? I am not yet realized ...'' said Beatrice looked at the floor, arms folded.

''He is sweet, kind, nice ... I love he''grabbed and squeezed her teddy, Beatrice looked scared, well, rather looked at the bear.  
''Yeah...'' she was thinking... in Jimmy, had not spoken in two days, had separated when the fight with Mandy ... Maybe is time to start a conversation.

That was chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The first falling leaves of autumn at Bullworth Academy ... and Beatrice was heading to his place of relaxation, the library, when Jimmy Hopkins passed by, he was the reason she looked up, him smile was the reason why she was happy, be happy for her was being with him, no matter how bad things were, things would go better if he see her as more than a friend ... but still, she was happy. He bowed an smiled.

''Hey, what up?, We have not talked''stood next to her,''You may have been fighting, and then they have taken you to office of Crabblesnitch''gave her a little fist but without harming .

''Yes...''then looked down ... She loved him, but was afraid to be reject''We have to do the job of Chemistry''

''It is true, I almost forgot''looks at his watch and tells wavering''gives us time to go to the library for a while we go?''

''Of course''Great! an hour with Jimmy ...

They directed to the library and sat in the first table, a few tables away was Bucky, who looked surprised ... and a bit of hatred.

''Well ... where do we start?''He said, opening the book of chemistry.

''We have to choose theme''and Beatrice opened the book and began leafing through the pages, but without enthusiasm.

''Have you heard about Michelle and Petey?''Jimmy said without taking his eyes from the book.

''If ... I'm happy for them ... What did he say Pete?''

''He's been smiling all day, with that he say it all''

''Michie told me that is in love''

After that conversation, were a few minutes without speaking, Bucky came to say hello.

''Greetings Beatrice'' said, raising his hand, Beatrice did not answer, just look up and sent him a look of resentment, so Bucky walked away with a sad face.

''What was that? '' Jimmy said looking at Beatrice.

''Oh ... nothing'' lied not going to say he had told his father who was with him, because then you would think wrong.

''Amm ... hey ...Who are you going to go to the dance?''Beatrice opened her eyes with astonishment, was the question that had been waiting so long ... he is going to ask her to go with him to the dance?.

''I don't know ... What about you?''Was awaiting a response like: with you baby...

''I don't know yet ... but I think I'll end going with Pinky, she told me few days ago'' hopes went away ... what a fucking she thought.

''Ammm it is well ... '' she hated , hated the Bullworth Academy, and hated the world ... except for Jimmy.

''I have to go Beatrice,'' said and close the book, and lifting.

''Sure''rose with him, and together they head towards the exit''What you gonna do now?''

''I have a date '' Beatrice said nothing for a few seconds.

''Well have a good time''

''It's not really a date, only that Pinky wants to go with her to buy clothes''

''Amm , well until tomorrow,''Jimmy is gone, and disappeared in the distance, Beatrice was still standing there, on the steps of the library, a few minutes later he went to the girls dorm, to her room, there was Michelle , reading, Beatrice jumped on her bed staring at the ceiling, her friend looked up from the book, and closed, and before she could say anything ...

''Bucky was right, Jimmy comes out with the girls only by their appearance''Michelle sighed and walked over to her friend.

''What happened?''Said sitting down on the bed, crossing his legs and resting his head in his hand.

''Jimmy is going to dance with Pinky, and is now on a date with her,''a tear fell from the temple of Beatrice.

''Don't be silly, do not suffer for him ... if you really believe that Jimmy comes out with the girls for the look, take a look changed'' then an imaginary light bulb appeared above the head of Beatrice

''Sure!''Michelle did not understand anything.

''What do you mean with that?''

''I'll be change my appearance''Michelle swallowed '' and your going to help me''

'' Why I must have said anything?''

Chapter 11, please comment to elect the new look of Beatrice;)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Pinky view:

Afternoon shopping in Old Bullworth Vale, along with Gord, choosing the best outfit for the dance ... THE BEST MUST BE FOR THE PRICESS!. The first dress was a long fluorescent pink, Gord grimaced in disgust, then looked at my face and cheered.

''Perfect , these incredible''  
''Mmmm I don't know,too pink ''I went to look in the mirror.  
''You're right,''he said nodding.

Enter to the dressing room a second time, this time I went out with a short black with a white belt.

''Beautiful ''said with a enthusiastically face.  
''This not seems to my age,''said looking at the dress.  
''''You're right again'' and laughed

This time had to be the definitive one, a red dress, long and bare back... Like in Pretty Woman.

''Oh my god,''he said with a smile.  
''YEAH! is perfect''  
''My dear, you have a exquisite sense of fashion''

We left the store, and we sat in the cafe.

''So you're dating with Hopkins''

''Yess!''I take my drink ''It's a very naughty boy''said putting a mischievous smile.

''See... you're my friend and I have to say things that sometimes hurts''said very seriously,''a few days ago I saw your boyfriend having a drink with the nerd, the blonde that of the glasses''  
''WHAT?''I didn't believe, with the metal mouth? I was getting nervous at times ...

Meanwhile at Bullworth Academy

''First step of change your appearance ... walking well ''said Michelle, who was acting as a trainer in the plan of Beatrice  
''It's going to be easy...''she said with a proud smile.  
''Lassen !''she said, making noise with the rule.  
''You speak German?''  
''4 years,''she said with his hands behind his back''POSITION IN DER!''  
Beatrice sprang straight into the correct position.  
''Further well the shoulders, now walks, lassen!''  
If I tell you the truth,she looked like a duck.  
''Denn ! Has been the most horrible thing I've seen in my life, Beatrice, one foot in front of another''

Then he heard an angelic laugh, which belonged to a demon.

''That's walking?'' Mandy was watching from the door.  
''Shut up, unless you want another black eye''Michelle up the fist.  
''Arg'' the cheerleader disappeared after the warning.  
Michelle sighed.  
''It's going to be a very long afternoon''

After several hours, several attempts, a number of setbacks, several words in German ... Beatrice was started to walk decently.

''Well, I think you can say that you walk well''  
'' YEAH''

One less step to reach the desired goal.

Chapter 12;)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

That morning, Michelle had been raised with the strange feeling that something bad would happen. She tried to open her eyes, scratching her arm, stood up stopped at the bathroom and returned to her pink room, stroked her hair, opened her closet and pulled out his usual uniform: a shirt, half his sleeves and the top two buttons undone, a green skirt worn by girls and black slippers in size 35. He dressed quickly, I look at Beatrice who was still asleep, grabbed her bag and walked out the door but not before a look back to make sure that her partner had not awakened.

It was Saturday, but Michelle was up at 8 am to get a job, she needed to buy a bike, never wanted to get on that bus headed to school, smelled pretty bad. And his father wouldn' give her the money, always was telling him daughter:''You have to get the money by yourself so when you buy something with your money you will know you paid with your sweat''Blablabla. At that time much remember his father, and at the same time Peter had not said to''father.'' But now was no time to think about it.

Had passed through all parts of Old Bullworth Vale, Bullworth Town, New Coventry ... and nothing was running out of hope, the bike was moving away from his mind, and the stench of that bus was coming even more, but then regain the energy, rose from the bench and entered the only remaining area .. . Blue Skies. The truth is that this area was desolate, had houses, then his eyes captured a caravan where they made tattoos, maybe there gave him work, accelerated pace, and entered the small caravan, was a very closed, could not go there for even one minute more, claustrophobia gripped she, so ran away from there.

Now if that hope had run out, and walked through the area, then to her eyes appeared a tunnel, with a sign that read: Happy Volts Asylum. I enter the tunnel and walk to the building encontratse. She knock on the door, took a few seconds until the door would be, but just a little, and you could see the face of a man.

''What do you want?'' he said with a hoarse voice.

''I want a work'' replied Michelle.

The man opened the door wide.

''Can you sweep? ''

''Sure ..''

''You have a job, come on Monday at 8 am, and 1 minute later come're fired ... Got it?''

''Yes''attempt to contain the emotion, finally had work, no more smelly bus ... well still had to get money, I had to tell it to Beatrice ... Pete.

He ran without stopping to school, to the girls dorm , her room, there was Beatrice, reading.

''I got a job!''He shouted to her friend.  
''Congratulations! Where?  
''In the madhouse''  
''Ohh''Beatrice put a serious face ..  
''It is a very sad place to work ... I have to tell toPeter'' got up and left the room, the girls dorm ... and was heading to the stairs, there was not, went to the library, but there were just nerds, she began to worry about seeing Earnest look her up and down, so he left it, and get to the source, where He was, Peter, sitting on the edge of the source, ran towards him with stealth, surprise gave him a kiss on the cheek, he was surprised and gave a little jump, then gave him a short smile with a kiss Michelle .

''I have to say you something''  
''Yes?''  
''I got a job''  
''Wow, Congratulations''  
''Thanks'' Michelle smiled, she loved that Peter was supporting one another  
''Where?''  
In Happy Volts Asylum'' to hear that, Pete nervously gulp''What is it?''  
''Nothing''said putting a hand on the neck, I was pretty nervous'' just that...''  
''Yes ... is a sad place to work I know, but it's the only thing that was clear ... Why do not we celebrate by going to the movies?''he told the hearing.  
''Sure''Michelle kiss him on the neck, so Pete was given the spiky hair, then she stood up.  
''Until then ...''she said with a mischievous voice.

20:00

The film which placed that night was crap, so the couple went for a walk to the park, the preppies were looking with a face of disgust and surprise while ... How is that a pretty girl like her could be coming to an idiot like that?  
The two teenagers sat on the grass, next to each other, but Pete could not hold the weight of his body in his hands, so we dropped in the grass, Michelle, however, was still sitting on the grass, then she looked at the boy lying in the grass and thought how happy she was with him.

Elsewhere on Bullworth, someone listened to the conversation of two guards.

'Today, a model asked yo work here''  
''What have you smoked today, Carl?''Laughed the other  
''Even anything, but seriously, was one of those girls who study at the academy that the devil''  
''Wow, and since when have we here?''  
''On Monday begins''  
It was not very nice to hear two fools talking about a child as if she wold have a case that two idiots, but still he heard them with great interest, "So, a student at Bullworth Academy? would have to welcome her.

Chapter 13;) Comment please


End file.
